


My Hero

by MultiVerSonalityDisorder



Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: Action, Adventure, Brothers, Distrust, F/M, Misunderstandings, Romance, Twins, legendary warriors - Freeform, mid-series, my hero, one-sided
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiVerSonalityDisorder/pseuds/MultiVerSonalityDisorder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place sometime after the meeting with the Royal Knights. The gang's walking around until they meet up with Wizardmon: Guardian of the Eleventh Legendary Warrior. KojiXOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my very first Digimon fan fiction! Don't own Digimon but I do own Naku Tsuki!

"I _hate_ walking!” Takuya shouted as he and the group followed a set of tracks.

"Takuya, we all hate walking," Koji growled, hitting Takuya on the back of the head with his fist. "We also hate it even more when you mention how much you hate it!"

"Ow! Hey! You didn’t have to hit me, Koji!"

"Well, you don’t have to keep complaining!"

"Guys, knock it off," Zoe sighed as she stood between the two boys, both hands in either of their faces.

"She’s right, we’re all just hungry and tired," Koichi stated in agreement as he walked up next to his brother.

"Not to mention it’s reeeaaally hot out," J.P. whined.

"Hopefully, there’ll be a place where we can rest soon…" Tommy thought out loud, trying to keep the two glaring boys calm.

"My feet are achey-breaky," Neemon cried, falling back onto his rear.

Koji sighed, “Bokomon, is there a map in that book of yours?”

"Uh, well, um, let me check," the white digimon muttered as he nervously went through his book. "Ah, yes, there should be a village after going through a forest dead ahead."

"Well, then let’s get going!" Takuya shouted, rotating his right arm before dashing ahead, leaving the others behind.

Zoe sighed, “There he goes again…” The rest of the group nodded with a slight groan before they slowly followed their leader, knowing that soon he will fall to his knees in exhaustion and then complain about how much he hates walking and running.

Soon, like Bokomon had said, a forest came into view and the group was elated and thankful for the shade that the luscious green trees had provided. Though, almost midway there was a beautiful, crystal blue lake. At first the children weren’t sure on what to do, for it was a rather large lake and it would take some time to get around it, but when Neemon had suggested to just rest and swim, after a few minutes of ranting and yelling from Bokomon about how they didn’t have the time, the legendary warriors decided that it would be best if they set up camp here and that a short swim would be nice. The boys stripped down to their boxers and Zoe borrowed Tommy’s pants and wore her own shirt, leaving her vest and skirt in the pile of clothes.

"Oh man, this is so nice," Koji sighed as he rested against the edge of the lake and sunk to his eyes in the water.

"You said it," Takuya yawned slightly as he stretched himself out and floated on his back, his chest and shoulders being the only things that barely peeked from under the water.

J.P. nodded while he stepped in, “The water is so cold, but just right on our burning skin.”

"Watch out everybody!" The three boys looked up to see both Tommy and Zoe standing on the land to their right with sneers. Though, before any of them could comprehend what they were about to do, the brunette and blonde jumped and, in cannon ball fashion, created a wave that splashed over the other three children. Once they both came up for air, they laughed with large smiles on their faces and Takuya, Koji, and J.P. just gave them glares.

"How was that?" Tommy questioned with a smug look on his face.

Zoe giggled and gave the young boy a pat on the head, “Very good!”

"Hey! You guys could have drowned us!" Takuya yelled, face red.

"Relax, this lake is deep and the wave wasn’t that high." Takuya just swam next to Koji, grumbling to him about how unfair that was, with Koji not listening or caring.

"Hey, Bokomon, why aren’t we swimming?" Neemon asked as he tugged at the shorter one’s waistband.

"Because, you can’t swim and I don’t think that Patamon is ready to yet," the "mother hen" answered bitterly while holding onto his "child" who kept trying to escape from his grasp.

"Please! Wanna swim! Wanna swim! Wanna swim!" young Seraphimon chanted, trying to use his wings to push Bokomon away, but to no prevail.

"Hey, does anyone know where Koichi is?" Koji queried, showing worry that he hadn’t seen his brother come back from using the "restroom".

"Don’t worry, he’s probably taking his time or taking a walk," J.P. suggested, swimming about in an eight shaped pattern throughout the lake.

Koji shook his head. “No, he would have been back by now. I know it.”

"If you’re that worried then go check on him," Takuya answered.

Before Koji could reply, a loud rustling noise was heard in the bushes near the path. The children looked expectantly, thinking it to be Koichi returning from his adventure, but instead of seeing the older twin, they saw a rather familiar looking digimon.

"W-Wizardmon?!" J.P. questioned, freezing in place as the memory of their last encounter with a Wizardmon flashed quickly into his mind.

"Oh my, he was right, there are more children. A lot more children," said digimon thought aloud as he seemed to be observing the digi-destined.

"Who do you mean by ‘he’? And, what are you doing here and why?!" Takuya glared as he braced himself to jump out of the lake and get ready for a battle.

"Oh, so sorry. I don’t mean any harm. You see, I live near here and I came across this human child and he told me that you all were here as well," he explained as he calmly walked over to the group.

"Do you mean Koichi?" Koji asked nervously.

"Yes, I believe that was his name. He looked a lot like you, too," Wizardmon pointed towards Koji as he answered.

"He’s my brother," Koji replied angrily, "where is he?"

"He’s safe at my house. Koichi is a nice boy, he offered to look after my girl while I came here to fetch you all."

“‘Girl’? Does that mean you have a daughter?” Zoe inquired as she and Tommy, followed by the others, rose from the water and onto the dry land.

"No, she is a human child, like yourselves."

"How is that possible?" Bokomon glared. "These children are the only ones left in this world who are supposed to be here. They are the Legendary Warriors."

"Legendary…So, it’s finally happened. Ophanimon-sama said that this would happen sooner or later," Wizardmon sighed before giving the children a bright smile. "Well, allow me to introduce myself: I am Wizardmon, Guardian of the Eleventh Legendary Warrior." He gave a small bow while the others gaped.

"You’re joking! There isn’t an eleventh warrior!"

"Eleven is one too many," Neemon stated, adding onto Bokomon’s irritation and causing the smaller creature to snap Neemon’s waistband.

Wizardmon continued to smile as he turned and walked away, “I shall explain everything once we return to my home. Follow me if you wish.”

The five children stared at each other for a moment in silence before agreeing to follow. Wizardmon waited as they all dressed themselves before leading them through a large dense area of trees, sensing that the humans had their guard up the entire time.

"Well, here we are," Wizardmon stated as he pulled back a couple of bush branches back to reveal a small door inside of a large old rotting oak tree. "My humble abode."

"You’ve got to be kidding me," Bokomon grumbled while he followed the warriors into the tiny hole, each one, even Tommy, ducking as they made their way into a condense room.

"I think it’s cozy." Neemon said, looking around in a sort of, as Bokomon would put it, "moronic daze".

"What’s the meaning of this?!" Koji glared, though while he was crouching in the middle of the barren room he didn’t seem so intimidating.

"My dear boy, you must understand that there is still plenty more to this room," Wizardmon chuckled and pointed to the far left corner of the room. "Over there on the floor is a small door to a set of stairs that leads to where my girl is."

"Well, then lead the way," J.P. said, waiting for the digimon to show them the way, but instead he shook his head and remained crouched where he was.

"I’m sorry, but I cannot. It must be your decision to go. I must not lead you."

"Fine. Then, let’s go," Koji growled, obviously irritated with the whole situation.

Takuya placed a comforting hand on his best friend’s shoulder, knowing that at the same time the young light warrior was feeling anxious and scared. They couldn’t exactly trust this digimon and if something were to happen to Koichi…Takuya gave him a small confident smirk and, after a short hesitant moment, Koji did the same.

Zoe sighed, “Boys…”

The stairs were a long and narrow path spiraling down into the earth. The kids were silent, Neemon rambled about bread and Bokomon could not cease from scolding him. Wizardmon watched from the end of the line with amusement while Patomon flew next to him. The bottom of the stairs lead to a normal sized door which the digi-destined, gladly, entered and were met with a beautifully decorated room that was the size of a two story building. Painted flowers covered the walls; sky blue, tickle me pink, red-orange, and blazing yellow together made a beautiful collage of colors. The ceiling was white and the large circular dining table in the center was polished white crystal, and matching chairs with cloud soft cushions surrounded it. There were picture frames that stood on the maple wood dressers and hung on invisible-like nails on the walls, though all were empty.

"Allow me a moment to fetch your friend," Wizardmon announced, making his way to one of the many doors in the room. "You all may make yourselves comfortable and sit at the table. I’ll make sure to have food prepared shortly."

"Oh boy! I’m starving!" J.P. exclaimed as he held his stomach when it growled at the thought of being full of delicious food.

"J.P. you’re always starving," Zoe mentioned with a small giggle, causing the older boy to blush.

"Hey! That’s not fair Zoe! I can’t help it!"

"Right, how silly of me to think that you would be thinking of food." She couldn’t help but slightly smile at her words as she could barely make out the snickers and giggles of the other boys, leaving J.P. distressed.

Then, the door that Wizardmon had left through, the middle one to the left of the room, opened, revealing a half-naked Koichi. “Koichi!” Koji yelled, both excited and relieved as he ran over to his brother and embraced him. “Koichi, I’m so glad you’re ok!”

Koichi slightly flushed and slowly returned his brother’s hug. “Koji, um…” Before Koichi could continue with his sentence, Koji broke away and removed his older brother’s pants and shirts from inside of his jacket and handed them to him.

"Here, I made sure to bring them."

"Thanks," he slightly laughed as he took his clothes and began to dress, feeling only a little uncomfortable.

"So, where did Wizardmon go?" Tommy questioned.

"He’s in the room right now watching over…um…"

"The Eleventh Warrior?" Takuya finished.

"Yes."

"Well, can we see her?" Zoe asked.

"Yes, but…"

"But, what?" J.P. voiced.

"She just went to sleep, so…"

"So? We’ll just have to wake her up," Takuya said, as if it was no big deal.

Koichi gave them all a stern look, and to their surprise his voice held some tone of anger that he was trying to hold back. “Listen guys, she’s injured so she’s resting. We can’t just wake her up. If we want her to be able to fight with us against Lucemon then we have to let her rest.”

Koji stared at his brother with worried eyes and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Koichi, are you all right?”

The elder sighed, “I’m fine.”

"You sure? You can tell me anything, bro."

Koichi gave a small smile, “Thanks, but I’m fine, really.” Koji reflected his smile back to him and gave his brother a pat on the back before stepping back, giving him some space. “You all may enter the room,” Koichi told them as he held the door further open, “except for Koji.”

"What? Why?"

"I’ll tell you once everyone else is inside."

"But, Koichi!"

"Koji," the stern face and voice once again returned to the older twin, causing the younger to hush immediately. Everyone else only stared back and forth at the two until Takuya took the lead and the others followed, all walking into the other room quietly and nervously.

"Now, then," Koichi began once he closed the door. He gave a small look towards Koji and the younger, after catching his eyes, turned and walked towards the dining table angrily. A tiny sigh escaped from Koichi’s lips and he followed his younger brother, silently laughing on the inside at how childish he was acting. When he went to take a seat next to him, Koji only looked away and Koichi could barely control the small smile threatening to take over once he saw that he was pouting. He knew that this was no time at all to be smiling or laughing, but since he’s never had to act like this before with his brother, it was a new experience and it made him happy, and he only felt luckier that he ended up coming to the digital world.

"Koji-"

"What?" the younger snapped, still not able to look at the other.

"This girl…she says she knows you."

This caused Koji to turn towards his brother, a somewhat confused look gracing his features. “Excuse me?”

"She says that she goes to the same school as you and that you’re in the same grade."

Koji thought about it for a moment before asking, “What’s her name?”

"Tsuki Naku."

"Don’t know her."

Koichi slightly blanched out. “K-Koji!”

"It’s true. I’ve never heard of her."

Koichi sighed, “Well, once the others are done, you’ll just have to have a talk with her.”

Koji joined his brother with his own sigh, “Damn it…just more problems…”

**-**


	2. Yikes

"Well, did you talk to her?" Koji questioned as the others returned from "Naku's" room.

Takuya shook his head, "Sorry man, we didn't wake her up."

"Then what were you doing in there for over an hour?!"

"Wizardmon was telling us about the eleventh warrior, about Sarumon," Zoe answered.

"S-Sarumon?" Koichi echoed, making sure that he heard the name right.

Tommy nodded, "And get this, she can unify like you and Takuya, Koji!"

"She unifies with the elements of the Digital World instead of the Legendary Warriors!" J.P. exclaimed.

"Now, that's just absurd," Koji shook his head in disbelief.

"I thought so, too, Koji, but according to Wizardmon it's true," Bokomon sighed.

"Since when did we start trusting this guy?"

"Since we started following him?" Neemon asked earning a snap of the waistband from Bokomon.

"Shush you, we want Koji calm," Bokomon muttered with a small glare, and Neemon silenced.

"I think it'd be best if I told the twins the story myself," Wizardmon stated as he reentered the dining area and closed the door.

"That'd be nice," Koji glared, crossing his arms in front of him as he stayed seated at the table.

Koichi placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Koji, you should really calm down."

"I am calm."

"No, you're getting angry."

"Look, I just want to meet the damn girl, ok?"

"I know, but please, just calm down."

"Koichi-"

"Koji, just please, do as I ask."

A low growl came from Koji's throat as he turned away and sighed. "Fine!"

**-**


	3. History Lesson

Wizardmon chuckled at the brothers as he sat down at the table, the others joining immediately. "Well, would you like to talk through a nice meal or wait until later to eat?"

"I vote we eat now!" J.P. said waving his arm in the air.

"No, we talk now, eat later," Koji answered.

"Who died and made you king? We're all hungry why can't we just-"

"J.P.," Zoe called, getting the young man's attention instantly. "Koji and Koichi haven't heard it yet, and besides it's more important than food." J.P. only sighed and Wizardmon began the story.

"The eleventh warrior is the warrior of heart."

"Um, what does that mean?" Koichi asked, seeming sheepish for having to interrupt so soon into the explanation.

"It means love, comfort, of home…She was a fellow warrior but she was like a mother and older sister to the other ten warriors. It isn't stated in the legend, but it was thanks to her, that the warriors were even able to defeat Lucemon in the first place. You see, she gave up all her power, split it into ten equal shares and gave it to the others. It's most likely that because she didn't step onto the battlefield that she was never mentioned before."

"Was she able to fight though?" Koji questioned.

"I'm sorry?"

"If we want to recruit the girl, is her spirit able to fight?"

"Why, yes, of course."

"What can she do?"

"Well, the human spirit, Sarumon, holds a bow and arrows. She is quite skilled with them, rarely ever misses. The beast spirit is HimeSarumon, in which she holds a sword and she fights elegantly well with it…"

"How long did it take for her to control it?"

"…I think a few hours…"

"A few hours?"

"Well, I could have helped her out with it, but I thought it would be better for her to control it by herself…anyway…A short time before you all arrived here, Ophanimon-sama asked me to look after the eleventh warrior, and I promised to do so. Naku-chan was taken here by Sorcerormon, Seraphimon-sama's servant. I was told to keep her hidden from everyone and that once I got wind of you children that I should hand her over to you."

"Why didn't Ophanimon-sama tell us?" Koichi inquired, his brother nodding as they both thought the same thing.

"She didn't want any chance of the eleventh warrior's existence to be revealed. She's a most valuable part of the group. If she were to be lost, then there would be a slim chance that all of you would be able to win against Lucemon."

"So what you're saying is that the only one who matters is her?" Koji questioned, his anger getting the best of him once again.

"No, it would go the same for any of you. If any of you were to be lost then it would be a real chore for the rest of you."

"Wizardmon, what else is there that you can tell us about the eleventh warrior?" Koichi asked.

"Well, it was said that she was beautiful, not as beautiful as Kazemon or Zephyrmon, but indeed beautiful. She was intelligent, but mostly she was kind, hence why she was the warrior of heart. She held them all together and she lived for the others more than she lived for herself. It was also said that she became the mother of one of the other legendary warrior's offspring."

"Wh-Which one?"

"That is not told, and it's impossible now to find out if any 'heirs' exist."

"Well that's all fine and dandy," Koji muttered.

"Yes, well, that's all I can tell you, now shall we eat?"

"Yeah!" J.P. cheered, but once again being cut-off by Koji's irritation.

"Hold on, that took you over an hour to tell them, but only a few minutes to tell me and my brother?!"

Again, Wizardmon chuckled, "They had questions and some…interruptions." He said the last word as he eyed Neemon who was currently in his own little world and not noticing. Koji sighed and hung his head in his hand and Koichi gave a tiny laugh accompanied by an awkward grin.

**-**


	4. Eat

Then, the door to Naku's room opened. Revealing a young girl rubbing her eyes, with short shoulder length dark-brown hair, and-once her eyes opened-bright violet eyes. Her outfit consisted of a simple white sleeveless tank and a baggy pair of black cargo shorts that had many zippers for many pockets. Her arms were covered in bandages from her knuckles to her elbows and there were many large bruises on her legs. "Wizardmon, what's going on?" she asked in a quiet sleepy voice.

"Oh, Naku-chan, come over here, there are some people I would like you to meet," he answered as he waved her over and she obeyed.

Though, the moment that Koji turned around to take a look at this girl who claimed to know him, their eyes met and she froze. "K-Koji?"

He raised a brow, "Who are you?"

"I-I'm, Naku…Tsuki…Naku…"

His eyes seemed to roam on her body-thankfully mostly her face-as he tried to recognize her, but couldn't. "I don't know you…so, why do you know me?"

"Um…well…"

"Uh, well, that sounds like a personal matter between you two!" Koichi stated nervously as he pat his brother on the back, confusing him. "Why don't you talk about that later, alone? Right now, let's just eat a good meal!" He turned to Naku, waving her over, "Tsuki-san, please, join us?"

Naku nodded and took a seat between J.P. and Tommy, evidently sitting across from Koji who was giving her questioning looks. "Now, before we begin dinner, let me introduce you to these pleasant children, starting from my left. Well, you know Koji and Koichi, then there's Takuya, Zoe, J.P., and Tommy."

"Hey there!"

"Bonjourno!"

"The pleasure's all mine, Milady!"

"Nice to meet you!"

"Hi," Naku answered, waving to them all timidly.

Wizardmon grinned, "Well, what does everyone want for dinner?"

"Steak!" Takuya cried.

"Baked Ziti!" was Zoe's response.

"Lobster!" J.P. exclaimed,

"I want a cheese burger!" Tommy answered, waving his hand in the air.

"Ribs," Koji and Koichi said simultaneously.

"What an interesting, various meal…Naku-chan, what would you like?"

"Salad, with bacon…" she whispered.

"Hm? What was that?"

"Salad, with bacon…" she answered louder.

Wizardmon sighed, "Of course…well, now…everyone, enjoy!"

The Legendary Warriors stared at Wizardmon confused as he snapped his fingers. They all jumped in surprise when their food magically appeared before them, cooked and ready to be eaten. Everyone commented on how "cool" they thought that little trick was, except for Koji, who quietly ate his ribs with a side of coleslaw, as he occasionally looked over at the girl opposite of him. Naku ate silently picking at her salad and nibbling on the bacon almost like a chipmunk. He silently gave a small chuckle before going back to eat his ribs and analyzing her, all the while being watched by his older brother who gave a tiny smile.

"So, Tsuki-san," Zoe called from her now empty dish as everyone else was finishing up the last of theirs.

"Oh, um…" Naku blushed slightly, "you can just call me 'Naku'…"

"Oh, well…Naku-chan…is that all right?"

"I-If you want to…"

Zoe smiled, "Well, Naku-chan, why don't you tell us about yourself?"

Naku grew silent as she stared slightly wide-eyed at the blonde, then looked down to her mostly empty bowl with just a few bits of lettuce and some dressing left over. "I-I…I'm the Eleventh Warrior…"

Zoe giggled, "We know that already, silly. Wizardmon told us. We want to know about you. You know? Your school, your friends, your family, hobbies, things like that."

"…um…well.."

"Come on, you don't have to be shy!" Takuya grinned. "None of us are gonna make fun of you or anything, well, except maybe Koji but he's like that to everyone."

"Hey, Takuya! That's not true!" Koji yelled.

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't!"

"Here we go again," Zoe sighed,

"Yes!"

"No!"

J.P. shook his head, "They just never quit."

"Yeah, keep living in your denial!"

"My denial?! You're the one with the weird fantasies!"

Koichi and Tommy sighed and nodded in agreement with J.P.'s statement.

"Fantasies?!"

"Yeah, fantasies!"

"Well, I'll have you know that I-"

Takuya was cut-off from a fit of giggles coming from the short haired brunette on the other side of the table. She held her hands tightly against her lips to try to suppress the annoying noise. Her cheeks flushed pink and tears welled up in the corner of her eyes as she was leaning forward, her hair almost inside her bowl.

**-**


	5. Remember?

"Wh-What's so funny?" Koji questioned nervously, not used to being laughed at during one of his arguments with Takuya.

Naku shook her head, "N-Nothing…..it-it's n-noth-" she busted out with loud chuckles unable to restrain herself for any longer. She clutched her aching sides and rest her forehead on the table with the others giving her strange looks and Wizardmon had a, what they thought was a rather strange, grin on his face.

Koji glared for he was not one to take being laughed at. He stood up and slammed a fist into the table, scaring Naku and freezing her giggles as she stared up at him, shocked. "What's so damn funny?!"

"…u-um…I'm sorry…"

"I didn't asked for an apology I asked for an answer!"

"Koji, calm down," Koichi warned, placing a hand on his brother's left forearm, trying to ease him back down into his chair but failed once Koji smacked his hand away.

"Answer the question, Naku!"

The violet-eyed girl looked back down at her bowl, tears once again forming in the corner of her eyes, but this time they were colder. "I-I'm sorry…I wasn't laughing at you…"

"Then, what  _were_  you laughing at?"

"I wasn't laughing at anything…I was just….really….happy…"

Though the last word came out as a whisper, Koji caught it and looked at her in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"It's been….a long while since I've been around with other humans…since I've seen my friends…so…even though Wizardmon has been keeping me safe here, which I appreciate greatly, I've been somewhat lonely."

Koji's shoulders relaxed and his gaze softened at her answer, face showing the tiniest hint of a light blush for his rude and childish behavior. "Naku…I..."

She then looked up at him, a bright smile on her face as she added, "And, I'm glad to see that Koji-kun has made friends who he can have lots of fun and smile a lot with."

The raven haired boy paused, he didn't even breath. Then, he hung his head low, his face out of view but Koichi could see clearly at how his brother was grinding his teeth together and curling his fists so tight that he was afraid blood would start trickling down the pale hands. All of a sudden, Koji threw his face to the ceiling and shouted, "That's it!" Causing the others to jump an inch out of their seats before he marched over to Naku and grabbed one of her wrists. "You and me are going to talk, now!"

"Ah! K-Koji-kun!"

"No! I'm not waiting anymore!" he yelled, dragging her back towards her room, then slamming the door once they stood inside. Everyone waited, staring at the door, wondering what else would happen when suddenly Bokomon, Patamon, and Neemon were thrown out of the room and once again the door slammed shut.

"Oww! Ow ow!" Patamon cried, pushing himself off from the ground to sit up.

"Owie is right! Koji is cranky!" Neemon replied as he dusted himself off.

"More than cranky I'd say," Bokomon stated as he, too, stood up; trying to remain as dignified as he could.

"Why were you guys in there?" Tommy questioned.

The trio looked over at the table to be met with curious expressions. "Patamon was taking a nap."

"A nap! A nap!" Patamon echoed joyfully.

"A nap in Naku's room?" J.P. asked.

"She's a nice girl and said that Patamon could sleep on her bed."

"Why were you guys in there anyway?" Koichi then asked.

"Well…you see…we wanted to ask her a few questions but…well.."

"She left the room and closed the door right on Bokomon's face!" Neemon cheerfully answered.

"Quiet you," Bokomon muttered as he snapped Neemon's waistband.

A laugh was then heard from Wizardmon who gained everyone's attention. "Yes, well, Naku-chan can be a bit out of it sometimes when she's tired. Now, why don't the three of you come here and join us at the table? I'm sure you're starving also."

"Yes, well, I wouldn't mind a quick nibble," Bokomon replied as he walked over to the others with Patamon giddily flying above him.

"Food! Food! Glorious food!" Neemon cheered, clapping his hands as he also followed.

As the three of them made themselves at home a certain goggle head couldn't help but keep his eyes glued to the door. Of course, a pretty blonde noticed and asked, "What's wrong Takuya?"

"Nothing," he said, "it's just…it's a bit quiet in there, don't you think?"

Instead of just Zoe agreeing, the others heard and nodded also as their gazes once again went to Naku's bedroom door, wondering what was going on in there.

"I hope Koji isn't being mean to her," Tommy mumbled as he stared down at his plate.

J.P. smiled and pat the boy on the head, wrinkling his hat, "It'll be ok! I'm sure he's just sweet-talking her!"

"'Sweet-talking'?" Takuya blinked. "J.P. were you out in the sun too long?"

"Guys! Can't you see?! He wants her to himself!"

"Ok, I vote J.P. was out in the sun too long," Zoe rose her hand.

J.P. groaned, "Come on guys! Listen to me! He thought she was just so darn cute that he had to take her aside and lay a big ol' smooch on her!"

"J.P. I think you should get some ice on that head of yours," Koichi stated.

The older boy sighed, "Fine. Be that way."

* * *

"All right, spill," Koji demanded as he stood in front of her, arms crossed in front of his chest, looking down at her as she sat uncomfortably on her bed. "How do you know me?"

Naku looked down at her lap, avoiding his gaze as she mumbled, "We go to the same school, we're in the same grade…"

"We're not in the same class, otherwise I would have recognized you, so…where did we meet?"

"…We…I…a few months ago…I was being bullied…" she paused to stare up at Koji but he just nodded at her to go on. "These guys kept teasing me…stealing my things…and hurting me…"

"Wait, what? Hurting you?"

Naku nodded, "I'm a little…different…from other girls…so they said they had no problems with hitting me…I didn't mind much though…I would hit them back…but…it was hard for me to fight against three boys…but then….you came to my rescue…Koji-kun…"

"I did what?" Koji asked, not sure if he heard right.

"R-Rescued me…" she answered, blushing slightly. "The last time they…ganged up on me…you saw and came in to help me…you beat them up and told them to leave me alone…but…before I could say or do anything you told me to go to the counselor and left."

Koji stared at her, confused, "I…I don't remember that…are you sure it was me?"

"Yes! These girls in my class saw the fight and said I was lucky…that…you…Th-They said that you're popular amongst the girls of the school…b-because you're…g-good…looking…so just about every girl knows who you are…they were surprised that I didn't…They said it was you…Koji-kun…I can't be mistaken, it happened…"

"I don't believe you…" Koji told her coldly.

Naku bit her lip before shaking her head. "It doesn't matter! It happened! You just don't remember so…you don't remember so…"

"I should just believe you?"

"…yes."

Koji glared at her. "As if! If you can't tell me the truth then I can't trust you on anything at all, can I?!"

"I am telling you the truth!"

"I think I would remember if something like that happened!"

"But, you don't remember! I do! Please, why won't you believe me?!"

"Because, I don't know you."

That sentence hit Naku, hard. She looked away and stared at her pillow silently. Koji waited for her to reply but when he understood that she wasn't going to say another word, he turned his back to her and left, closing the door gently. Listening to his footsteps walk away, Naku fell into her bed, laying on her side, as she pulled the pillow to her face and cried.

* * *

"How did it go?" Koichi asked as Koji rejoined them at the table, looking serious and irritated.

"It didn't," he answered gruffly.

"What do you mean by that?" Takuya questioned.

Zoe nodded. "Did she not tell you how she knows you?"

"She…lied…" Koji answered hesitantly.

"What did she lie about?" Tommy asked.

"She said I did something that I don't remember doing."

"Like, kiss her?" J.P. asked.

"No…it was…something different…"

Wizardmon stood from his seat and quietly and calmly walked over to Koji before slapping him across the face. The others gasped slightly and softly as the raven haired teen was shocked and place a hand on his reddened right cheek. "How dare you," the creature growled, staring down at the boy with a stern gaze. "How dare you call Naku-chan a liar." Though, instead of a come back, Koji silently kept his own gaze opposite of the digimon. Wizardmon looked up at the other digi-destined and said, "You all shall sleep here, but you will leave first thing in the morning and never return, and you won't be leaving with Naku."

"Wait, why not?!" Takuya yelled as he stood up in place. "We need her to fight, you said so yourself!"

"Yes, but I was ordered to protect her. I can't allow her to go with someone who doesn't mind hurting her."

"I didn't hurt her," Koji mumbled, mostly to himself but Wizardmon did not like it once the sentence reached his ears.

"You called her a liar. Naku-chan does not lie. Not about those types of things. Calling someone's memories…calling Naku-chan's memories a lie, especially by you Koji…that'll hurt her greatly."

**To Be Continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all for the year! Thank you for joining me in this fan fiction, and I hope that next year I can produce better and longer chapters worthy for you guys! Thanks so much, and Happy Holidays!  
> -MultiVerSonalityDisorder


End file.
